Non-Player Characters
Rark Age: 19 Date of birth: September 7th Blood type: B Likes: Hip-hop, graffiti art Dislikes: Old-fashioned things Most popular contracted devil: ??? Childhood friend and partner of May. A passionate ball of fire. He is confident, enthusiastic, and has a good personality and has the power to attract people around him. He didn't have Emotional Power until a year ago, but at one point was awakened, and he entered the Special Forces Valkyrie. An agent who is still new to the world but is looking forward to the future. May Age: 19 Date of birth: May 14th Blood type: A Likes: Dessert, sweets Dislikes: Bitter flavors, vehicles like cars and airplanes Most popular contracted devil: ??? A Valkyrie agent. As Rark joins as a first junior agent, she was pleased to get out of newbie and be with Rark. Rark's childhood friend and Mentor. she has ordinary skills and a slightly relaxed and gentle personality. She has a frustrating side, but her responsibility for his job is stronger than anyone else. Rark became her first mentee, and she is very happy. Lasir Age: 20 Date of birth: December 3rd/December 13th(?) Blood type: AB Likes: Fast food, old pop songs Dislikes: Anything annoying Most popular contracted devil: Asura A freelance Fixer. Runs his own office and sometimes works with the Valkyrie. Devil Resolver and a skilled mercenary. Sometimes, at Lee Xian's request, he takes care of Valkyrie's work. relatively harsh and cynical. He is not a bad person, but he is often misunderstood because he is not honest with his feelings. Not much of a request, not much of a money greed, and not much of a name for Resolver. Alice Age: 16 (estimated) Date of birth: April 1st Blood type: O Likes: Her brother, homemade meals, morning soap opera Dislikes: Mint-flavored chocolate, nitpicking Most popular contracted devil: Lucifer She's the assistant and finance officer in Lasir's Resolver office and is nagging at Lasir, who lacks a sense of money. A Devil contractor who just registered. She always smiles and is the mascot of the office (as she claims). Her facial expressions reveal what he is thinking, making it difficult to hide shes feelings. she is naive and kind, but he is unexpectedly stubborn and always does what she decides to do. Sometimes the overprotective nature of Lasir is a little displeased. Len Age: 20 Date of birth: August 21st Blood type: B Likes: Bombs, fabulous things, himself Dislikes: Adzuki beans, broccoli Most popular contracted devil: None The boss of the Resistance Vánagandr. He is audacious and narcissistic, but he can be meticulous and hard-working when needed. Mistilteinn, born in the year of the eternal night, and a twisted personality. Irregular from an incompetent, very belligerent and hates losing. Irregular, who controls Devils with his mind and uses Devil's power as free as if it were his own. However, the body is failing to withstand the force and is gradually collapsing. He is a man full of distrust, and he doesn't trust others easily, and only himself and Satomi are the only ones who believe in him. Lee Xian Age: 23 Date of birth: June 21st Blood type: O Likes: Soup, alcohol, parties Dislikes: Books, serious atmosphere Most popular contracted devil: Tiamat Elite Agent for Special Forces Valkyrie. He was selected as an agent at an early age, and is quickly recognized for his talent and quickly recognized his name. Lasir's childhood friend, A master who grew up without scarcity under his loving and loving parents. Lasir, the son of a friend of his parents, and Alice, his half sister, are more than family. Satomi Age: 31 Date of birth: September 15th Blood type: O Likes: Green tea, red bean jelly, antiques Dislikes: Bugs, spicy food Most popular contracted devil: None Vänagandr's Sub Leader. A friendly and courteous character, she has the opposite personality to Len. Although she is the Sub Leader of the unit, Satomi's role is to formulate tactics, strategies and conduct. She is the only person who can control and stop Len. Originally a Devil Contractor, but now it cannot use the power of the Contractor. It is said to be the influence of an event. Pray Age: 16 Date of birth: November 24th Blood type: A Likes: Karaoke, sweets, bath Dislikes: Dirty things, lies Most popular contracted devil: Tyr New Agent for Valkyrie. Lee Xian's partner, a righteous agent, but still inexperienced, a little flippant. A little immature only daughter who grew up cute under her parents, a famous scholar. Although she is the youngest person to pass the test to join the Special Forces, she often gets nervous or makes mistakes due to lack of experience. Deep down, Lee Xian is feeling a bit of love, and she's somewhat conscious of his own feelings. Zertt Age: 37 Date of birth: December 31st Blood type: B Likes: Vinyl, scenery, mountains Dislikes: Doing nothing, sleeping Most popular contracted devil: ??? Commander of the Special Forces Valkyrie. A gentle gentleman who always smiles. He rose to the top position of Valkyrie based on his excellent skills and political skills, and his ability as a Devil Contractor is also very outstanding. He has a good external image because of his thorough self-management and kindness to his subordinates, and many admire him. Ordine Age: ??? Date of birth: ??? Blood type: ??? Likes: ??? Dislikes: ??? Most popular contracted devil: ??? (Hastur?) Antagonist Gallery Zertt.png|Zertt NPCs Banner.png|From left to right: Pray, Lee Xian, Lasir, Alice, Len, Satomi. Lasir Alice Lee Xian Banner.png|Lasir, Alice and Lee Xian. Lee Xian is holding his Curator. Night Zero Poster.png|Lasir, Alice and Len. Lasir Banner.jpg|Lasir Banner 2-10 CG.jpg|2-10 CG Category:Story